My little Bella
by one2love
Summary: Edward left the Cullen's and feeds on humans. on one of his hunts he comes a cross a sent that he can't resist. but when he finds that its a little girl can he still resist or will his beast over take him? R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

My little Bella

Chapter 1

In the hundred years that I have lived if you could call it that; I have never thought that I would have something like this happen to me.

It was a normal night, as I watched from my perch on the roof tops in the scum area of Lost Angeles. Long ago had I lived a life of a human when I was not but that was too many years ago. Now I live the life of whom or rather what I am; and if a vampire I must exist as then a vampire I shall be. Though I do not live like my creator Carlisle Cullen who, he and the family he had created that live off animal blood; for I was not as strong as them to resist. But even though I live of humans I cannot and have never taken the life of the innocent but only the lives of murders and scum. I was hunting and with my 'gift' of mind reading, I could hunt down any one that deserves to die. I had fed on two humans tonight and I was hunting for my third. I tasted the area and when something amazing hit me like a thousand pound wrecking ball. I had no control left and I sprinted towards the scent. Passing everything; I leapt up to a small apartment into a bedroom were the sent was the strongest. I looked around the room and found the source of the wonderful scent and I found that it was a little girl no older than five. That stopped me; she was curled up on the floor with her thumb in her mouth. The monster inside me demanded that I take her blood that flowed inside her; calling to me but I ordered the monster to be silent; shoving the beast back into its cage and I stopped breathing.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up to me. Her big deep brown eyes stared back at my blood red ones as she spoke and took her thumb out of her mouth. "Are you an angel?" her voice was shy and quite. I was rather shocked at what she said. How on earth could anyone ever think that I was an angel; I could understand if she asked me if I was a demon but an angel?

"No I'm not," I said calmly.

I could not take a child's life she was innocent. As I turned to leave I felt two arms rap around my left leg. I looked down and saw the girl her eyes pleading with me, "Please don't go. I don't what to be alone when_ he _gets home. Please stay," she begged.

The burn in my throat was burning like the fires of hell but I endured the pain and asked, "Who's _he_?"

"He's my step father. His name is Phil. He married my mummy before she died in a car accident. His very mean and is angry when he comes home, his always drunk," She said, tears were brimming in her eyes.

That's when I noticed the bruises on her arms and face. Her step father had hurt her and that was why she wanted me to stay she was scared of him. I looked down at her, "all right I will stay with you child. What's your name?"

"Isabella but you can call me Bella. Can I show you somefing?" she said and I nodded she ran over and crawled under the bed and then back out once again with a book in her arms. She ran back to me and sat down patting the spot next to her. I sat down next to her as she opened the book. There was a picture of a young man about in his twenties in a formal American army uniform he had is arm wrapped around a young women who had a baby in her arms they were all smiling happily. Bella pointed to the man, "that's my really daddy and that's my mummy," she said pointing to the young lady.

"Where's your daddy?"

She brushed her small hand over the image of her father, "my mummy said that he went to a better place but he will all ways watch over me." A tear escaped her eye and slide down her face I moved my hand over and wiped her tear away. She looked up at me and wrapped her small delicate arms as far around my waist as she could and she wept. I was saddened. She had done nothing to deserve this life. Both her parents were taken from her and she had been put in the care of a violent, abusive drunk. I did not know why but for some reason I felt comfortable with her in my arms someone that I just met. Soon she fell asleep in my stone arms. Though my throat was ablaze I stayed with her.

Around two in the morning there was a lot of banging from someone who was clearly drunk trying to get in to the little apartment he was stumbling around blind drunk. His thoughts were just as bad, _'where is that little brat... I should teach her a lesson for leaving stuff in the walk ways... I didn't get any fun so I might have some with her I think...' _I was not so sure he would do it since he could barely walk strait. As he came in to the room I slowly moved into the shadows of the dark room placing the girl where I found her. He stumbled over to her grabbing her by the hair and flung her small form into the wall. She was immediately woken up and she looked around furiously trying to find something. Then I realised she was trying to find me. The man stalked closer to her his empty beer bottle aimed at her head that's when I attacked I leaped on to his back and pulled him back in to the shadows I had my hand over his mouth so he was silent but he tried to get out of my hold but failed. I snapped his neck and lowered him to the ground and bit into his flesh. His blood was filled with the taste of alcohol and it was not the best blood I have tasted but I will not waste. And with the smell of the little girls sent the blood tasted even filthier. Once all of his blood was gone I dropped the corps and looked up to see the little girl Bella curled up in a tight ball. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and slowly walked over to her.

"Bella?" she looked up and ran towards me and hugged my legs as tightly as she could. I picked her up to bring her face level with mine, "his not going to hurt you anymore. You're safe now." I knew that that was not completely true she had something far worse than an abusive step father; she now had a vampire that thirsted after her blood hundred times worse than any other humans' blood. I put her down and went to walk over to the window to see if it was all clear.

"You're not going to leave are you?" her voice was small and pleading and a little scared even.

"No, I just have to fix something up, how about you close your eyes for me. Can you do that?" she nodded and closed her eyes I ran over picking up the corps of her dead step father and leaped out of the window and I went to one of the alley ways that would privet and out of the way. I made sure that no one was around in its proximity and then ripped apart the body and put the pieces into the dumpster. I got my cigarette lighter out of my pocket that I use at times like these and lit some cardboard and through it into the dumpster and soon it all court a light.

I ran back to Bella as soon as I could I did not know what I was going to do with her but I could not kill her. It went against everything that I stood for. I cannot and will not kill an innocent and I cannot harm Bella. I wish I knew what to do. I will just have to decided when the time comes.

**Authors notes**

**thank you for reading! please review and tell me if i should continue this story! please tell me what your think. thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I climbed back through the window still had her eyes closed and she was hugging the photo album that we had been looking at. "You can open your eyes, Bella I am back." She looked up at me and ran towards me tripping over thin air but I caught her before she touched the ground. She wrapped her small fragile arms around my neck and looked in to my eyes.

"I was afraid fat you weren't coming back and fank you for catching me," she said with a light bash that heated her cheeks. The flames in my throat roared up even more I gulped back the venom and reminded myself the she had done nothing to deserve death. "Can I ask you somefing?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Edward. My name is Edward Mason."

"Fat's a pretty name. Ed... Ed-wa...um... Ed..."

I smiled at the attempt of her trying to say my name but I interrupted her, "shsh; its ok I know what you mean. You need some sleep its late." I said picking her up and placing her on the bed she immediately tensed and started shacking as if in fear. I looked down at her, "what's wrong Bella?"

"I don't like fat bed. _He_ slept in fat bed."

"How about I take you to my house? There won't be any bad memories there. Would you like that?"

"Yes please I'd like fat. Fank you."

I picked her up once again, "how about you try and get some sleep and I'll wake you when we get there." She nodded her head and nuzzled her head in to my stone cold shoulder; she sighed and closed her eyes.

I jumped out her window fluently as not to disturb her and ran far, far out of the outskirts of the city of Los Angles to where I had my house. The house was out of the way so that I could have my peace with no humans around. Gone were the days were id have a small apartment in the slum areas that were my hunting grounds. I had enough money to have houses were ever I went. Since I used the money that Carlisle and I had with the business that we had created to buy a company of my own and like Carlisle's company it could run itself with only the need for my interaction if something big and important happened and needed my attention.

I ran up to the house and slowed to a walk. Nudging her awake softly and she stirred. Her small face looked up sleepily up to me as she yawned. She turned her hand and stared in to the darkness waiting for her eyes to adjust. He eyes widened when she saw the house and her little mouth fell open in awe and surprise. When we stepped into the range of the sensor light at the front door her eyes grow wider as the light turned on; I did not really understand why she was staring wide eyed at the house since I could not read her mind. Had she not seen a house before? It was not something amazing like my fa...ex- families' grand home. My house was simply yet stylish it had a garden out the front and the back, there were two bed rooms, a kitchen, living room, etc and with all the extras that a normal house had.

We enter through the front door into the living room and turned the light on. I put her down and looked down at her. "This is my house."

"It's pretty."

"How about we get you to bed?" I said leading her to the spear bed room. The walls were a soft cream as well as the plush soft carpet and on the north wall was a window that had the light gold curtains closed. There was a TV and chair and a coffee table. There up against the left hand wall in the centre was a king size bed with white and gold quilt and pillows. I looked down to Bella, "you can sleep here. I'll see you in the morning." I let go of her hand and was about to turn and walk away but Bella grabbed my hand once again. I looked down at her.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She pleaded.

I knew that it was a bad I dear because my throat was burning like someone had shoved a hot poker down my throat but I just could not leave when she looked at me with her big brown eyes pleading with me. "All right. I'll be just over there on the chair. OK?" she nodded and I pulled the covers back and helped her in to the bed and bulled the covers over her. She snuggled into the sheets and soon she was in a peaceful slumber.

Like I had promised I went to the chair and sat down. I thought about what I was going to do with her it is not like I could take care of her myself. I have a hard enough time trying to resist the call of her blood when it does not flow from her body and if she even cuts herself then I am not so sure that I will be able to resist her wonderful blood that smells like freesia. Just imagining the taste as her blood flows through my mouth and down my throat extinguishing the flames that has hunted my throat for about a century. I shook my head sending away that thought and focused on what I was going to do. Hours past and still I did not know what to do as the sun was rising I decided that at least for now I will take care of her as best I can and until I finely decide what to do with her that is in her own best interests and for her safety I well keep her with me. I guess I just have to manage with a human child running around the house. I will have to make sure that I get her some clothes and enough food for her.

Soon Bella stirred and began to wake. She yawned and looked over to meet me and smiled. This is the beginning of something that will change my life and her life _**forever.**_

**Author's notes**

**Did you notes that he never say that his house is his home but with the cullen's house he calls it a home? Tell me why you think that he does not call his house a home? Get back to me I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks past and then months past and still I had dear Bella in my care. I had found out that she had just turned four about a month before I happen to bring her home with me and that she had not been out of the house in quite a long time only when her mother was still alive.

I would take her out on cloudy days as much as I could but there were not many of them so I decided that it was time for a move. I had been thinking about where we could go for awhile. I finally decided on Seattle. It would be easier to continue my type of diet then in a small town. I bought a house in a secluded area just outside of Seattle. I had all our things that we needed brought here previously. As we drove towards our new house Bella looked out the window in wonder because it was so different then Los Angeles. We drove up the long drive way to the house. Surrounding the house was a forest. The house was two stories. The movers had already put in all the furnishings so everything was ready to just live in.

We got out and headed up the steps to the front porch that wrapped around the perimeter of the big white house. I opened the door and Bella went in first. To the left was a large lounge room and to the right was the dining room which then continued deeper into the house was the kitchen; but right in front of us as we entered the house was a big stair case that led up to the second level.

I looked down to Bella, "would you like to see your room?" I said smiling at her.

Her eye widened and she nodded excitedly jumping on the spot, "yes please."

"Come on then" I said picking her up and walking up the stairs. When I reached her room I opened her door and she squealed in dilate. Next thing I knew she had her small arm around my neck, "fank you Edwaarrd!" She said. I laughed; she still had not got my name right but she's getting there as I hugged her back she said in to my shoulder, "I love you. Your fe(the) best brofer(brother) I could have ever hoped for."

That just shocked me. Only a few months before I was a complete stranger and now she saw me as family, as her brother. In all of the last century I had felt like I had no purpose, no really reason for being but when I found this little girl who's blood calls to me I felt something shift. Something inside changed. I felt like I finally had found a purpose, a reason to go through another day. This special little life that I held in my stone cold arms had given me a reason but before I had not realised that I did not have it. Before I thought that I was complete in myself but for some reason this child made me realised that I had been lying to myself and that I was never complete.

When I was human I never had a sister and when I did they fell ill and did not last very long into their life but times had change medicine has improved. I saw Alice and Rosalie as sisters but I had not really spent a lot of time with the Cullens to become close with any of the except for Carlisle and then Esme.

We went around exploring the new house. We entered a large room I looked down at her and she was in awe at how many books there were in one room. It was our own personal library. I knelt down to be eye level with her, "how about you go and find a book you like and I will read it to you."

"Ok," she said excitedly.

I had also bought some children's books for Bella because of her young age. I was sure that when she had got older then she would find more interest in other books if she pleased.

I went over to the lounges that were in front of the fire place and sat down. I saw Bella come over to where I was seated with a book. She came in front of me and I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I took the book from her and looked at it. She handed me 'beauty and the beast' the children's story book. The name was even truer than most things that story books tell us; beauty and the beast. Here I sit with this beautiful child that has come to know me as her brother and I am the beast who will love her like the brother that she never had because I knew that I was undeserving of such a gift and if God placed this piece of perfection in to my life I will take it willingly no matter the cost on my part. I opened to the beginning of the story and started to read.

""Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there..."

As I read she listened intently and as the story came to a close she yawed and I picked her up and took her to her bed room to have an afternoon nap.

The days passed and each night just before she went to sleep I would read to her.

I was amazed that she never questioned my blood red eyes or my ice cold, rock hard skin or that when it was sunny she did not question why I did not go outside or even asked why I did not eat. She just accepted every circumstance without question; her faith and trust in me was sometimes overwhelming and I would always be in awe at her reaction when I forgot to walk at human speed and appear in the room in front of her and she was never scared or shocked but she acted as if she knew that I would do that. I got more relaxed around her not caring if she saw me zooming around the room at vampire speed.

One evening when I had just finished making her diner and I decided to ask her after diner whether she thought I was different because I could not read her thoughts I had to ask her so like every other night I put her food onto the table and helped her settle into her chair as we did every night. We sat silently as she ate. Once she finished and I had washed up we sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. I turned her to face me so I could see her reaction when I asked, "Bella do you find me different from other people you have met?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do I look different from other people?"

"Everybody looks diff-er-ent."

"But not everybody has red eyes and very pale skin."

"Fat's (that's) because your special," she said reaching up to touch my eyes, "just be-cau-se your diff-er-ent does not mean fat(that) I should see you any diff-er-ent-ly."

Bella had always been smart and more mature beyond her years but at that moment I found out that even if she did not say it out loud I knew that she knew that I was indeed not human; I could see it in her eyes and she had know all along even if she did not know WHAT I was she still knew that I was not human like her but she just did not care. To her I was still just her brother like figure that loves her dearly and always will be there to protect her. But I fear that when she is older and understands the danger that I pose to her...will I be able to let her run but the little thought that nagged at the corner of my mind was 'what if she does not run'. I knew that when the time came and she wanted to leave I could always find a good family that would lover her and I would watch over her from a far but that is only when the time comes and at that moment nothing was going to take me away from my little sister, my little Bella.

** Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! sorry that i have not updated sooner!  
**

**I would love to hear some of your ideas and thoughts on my story! reviews would really help me write faster so PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks past and soon December came. With Christmas just around the corner I wanted to Bella to have a Christmas she deserved. Being by myself, I never cared much for these human celebrations because it just would remind me of what I had lost.

So one time when I was coming back home from my hunt during the night I pick up a Christmas tree. I set it up in the living room so we could decorate it together when she woke up. Over the past weeks before Christmas I had ordered some Christmas decoration to put on the tree and hid them in my study.

When the sun came up Bella awoke from her slumber she went to find me. I lightly tapped the desk with my knuckles of the hand that was not holding the book I held in my other hand so the she could find where I was. I heard the patter of her little feet racing in to my study and she charged around my desk almost falling over her own feet in the process just as I caught her and pulled her in to a hug.

She smiled up at me just as the light blush appeared on her checks and I swallowed back the venom that pulled into my mouth. Though I was full from last night's hunt the monster inside of me still wanted her delouses blood that still flowed in her small body. I could feel that my eyes had darkened with hunger as the white hot fires blazed up my throat but I ignored the fire as best I could and it seems that as always Bella could see the hunger that was clearly show on my face and my eye and just being Bella; she ignored it as she always did.

I smiled at her and chuckled as I sat her on my lap, "did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes fank (thank) you. Did you have a good night too?"

Thinking back to the vile vermin that I had 'taken of the streets' last night was not the most pleasantest experience but the blood helped me to be able to not hurt this sweet child in my arms now, "it was fine," I paused and changed the subject, "I have something special for you. Come on I will show."

I picked her up and went vampire speed down the stairs. She did not mind the speed and she would giggle with joy and ask to "do it again". We reached the living room I put my hand over her eyes, "all right. Are you ready?" I said as I gently put her down. She nodded furiously. I uncovered her eyes and she took in the sight of big tree, "how about we decorate it after you have your breakfast hmm? And then it will be all ready for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yep. Well we have to have some were for Santa to put your presents now right?" her smile grow bigger and she jumped into my waiting arms.

After she had her breakfast I went and got all the Christmas decorations from the study.

I came into the living room with the box and we started to decorate the tree. I helped her put the decorations higher up the tree and she did the low part. The tree was almost done and just one thing was missing.

I went to the box and pulled out a smaller box and beckoned Bella to come over to me. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful glass star. I was one of the few things I kept from my human life. The rest of the things were still in Chicago at the Mason home. I was a tradition to put the star on last. Of what little I do remember was when I was little my father would lift me up so I could reach the top of the tree and I would place the star on the top so it could watch over us and on Christmas eve father would tell me the story of the first Christmas just before I went to bed. I handed the star to Bella and she looked from me to the star and back to me again.

"How about you put the finishing touch on the tree? I'll pick you up so you can put it on the top of the tree." I said smiling at her. She grasped the star carefully and I picked her up and she put the star on the top of the tree.

I pulled her into another hug and stepped back to view our handy work. I looked up at me, "it's pretty."

I smiled at her, "yes, very pretty just like you," I said making her giggle.

For the rest of the day I took her outside since it was not sunny out and soon as the days past it was Christmas Eve. I had all of her presents in the cupboard in my study ready to put them all under the tree when she had fallen asleep. She was all ready for bed and we were in the library and I was telling her the Christmas story just as my human father had all those many years ago. She listened intently as I told her. In my head I could see my father with me on his lap just like she was on mine telling me the story of Christmas.

When I had finished I hugged her good night and took her to her room. Once I tucked her in and she was safe under the covers I said, "Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Ed-waarrd," she said and yawned. Then I turned her light off and left her room.

Over the past few weeks I had hunted less then I use to. I just felt like I could not keep up killing people. And over the last few weeks maybe even months it was just affecting me. Their thoughts that ran through my head just before they died, the list of names that I had built up over the years, I knew every name, every last thought that each had. They could never have another Christmas, another birthday, but even though none of them deserved another Christmas or birthday or any of other celebration let alone another day of the disgraceful lives... They could have change their ways and I never gave them a chance to. But when I hear their voices all I can do I think that they deserve to die but would that not only mean that I do as well? Me the killer of killers? The one how hunts relentlessly and gives no mercy just like the monsters that I hunt? Don't I deserve to die as well? For I lust after the blood of an innocent. For she has done one wrong and on several occasions just because of her blush I have thoughts of slipping my teeth in to the child's thought were the blood flows and saver the feeling as the beautifully sweat liquid flow in to my mouth... I let out a small growl as the beast tries to get out of the cage that I have him imprisoned in. I should not be thinking of such things because it would be dangers for Bella if I get too carried away with my thinking. For I could let my beast take over and her precious life would be cut shout all because of me.

The thoughts forgotten of the time being I went to my study to retrieve all of Bella's presents that I had got her. as I finished putting the last of her presents under the tree I thought of the Cullen's and wondered what they would be doing now. I had the erg to call and say hello and wish them all a merry Christmas. I had not seen or called them in quite a long time and I'm sure that Esme would be missing me. She did all was think of me as her son just as Carlisle has. Before I realised it I had moved to the phone and called the most resent Cullen number. Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking"

"Hello Carlisle."

"Edward is that you? How have you been?" in the background I Esme's voice asking if it was me or not.

"Yes Carlisle it me. I have been well. Tell Esme hello for me," I have probably been even better because of the little companion that was now a sleep up stairs.

"Edward? Oh Edward we have missed you so much. You need to visit soon," Esme said on the other end.

"I've missed you too Esme. How have you all been?"

"We've moved to Portland and Carlisle is work at the hospitable here, and others are attending the school."

"I'm in Seattle at the moment."

"Maybe you could visit you before the New Year is out or we could visit you but you do know that you are always welcome here."

I know Esme but at the moment I don't think it would be the best idea for me to visit you," I said thinking about the little girl upstairs.

"Why is that son?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I... hum...I might have someone in my care at the moment," it came out like a question and I was not really ready to be asked questions about Bella but I guess that just went out the window.

"I don't understand I'm sure that I you have a guest we would be more than happy to let them stay just as we would have you stay with us but we would ask if you would hunt out of this area but you already know that..."

"Carlisle hmm... well..." I was going to ask if I could talk to him alone but the others would hear it any way so there's really no point. Luck for me they don't know where I live, "this guest does not come under that diet, she not even on any diet that consists of... blood."

"What do you mean? What you have a human women with you?"

"Kind of?" there I go again saying it like a question. Here I am calling my fam- ex family to say merry Christmas and then go out and tell them that I have a human with me and that human happens to be a kid.

"What do you mean kind of?" that was Rosalie of cause she would come in to this.

"Well I adopted someone..."

"How old is this someone son?"

"Hmm... she turned four a few months ago." It was still coming out like a question.

WHAT!" that was Rosalie again.

"Edward you do know how serious this is?" Carlisle's calm voice came through the phone.

"Yes Carlisle. I'm all she's got." From up stairs I hear Bella wake up. I sped up the stairs and appeared at the door. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I can't get to sleep. Can you sing to me?"

I put the phone her desk and moved to her bedside and pulled her into my arms. I hummed her lullaby that I had made a few weeks ago when I was playing my piano. Soon she was fast asleep and then I realised that I had completely forgotten that the phone was still on and I had not turned if off when I hear Bella.

"Sorry about that Bella needed me."

"Need not worry Edward I understand that cares for her a great deal Edward. We would still like to see you and I'm such Esme would love to meet Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle. Oh Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Edward."

"Bye Carlisle send Esme my love and tell her I will come soon."

"All right Edward. Good bye," and with that we both hung up and I waited out the rest of the night to see in the morning the face of a very happy Bella as she came out to find her presents.

Christmas seemed to have got happier and happier. Bella looked out the window and saw the white snow and her squeal of joy made me grin. We spent the rest of Christmas in the snow only coming in for her lunch and her diner. By the end of the day she fell asleep in my arms as I read to her.

That first Christmas with Bella was the best day that I had had in a long, long time and I hope that there will be many Christmases to come for Bella and I.

**End notes**

**I hope that this chapter might a the lest hint towards answering some of your questions. I await your reviews.**

** Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! sorry that i have not updated sooner!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

I had been two day past Christmas and I had just returned from my hunting in Seattle.

I was going through the slums of the Seattle I was searching through the minds of the people around me searching for the filthy mind of the monsters that I hunt. Letting my mind wonder though the back ales and night clubs searching...

_'...she looks like a good one to take...good body, I wonder if she'll put up a fight... I always like those ones..._'in his mind he was looking at a young blond girl as she tiredly left the night club and she said goodbye to her friends and walked alone along the street. He stroked her, following her. The girl felt that she was being followed and as she tried losing him she found herself deeper into his trap. He walked past the alleyway were I was hidden in the dark. I jumped out and pulled him in and throw him across in to the wall on the other side of the ally. He let out a whimper and tried to get up. I was in front of him instantly.

"Please don't kill me," he begged.

"Now I bet that's what your victims would say to you before you raped and killed them. Why should I give you mercy why you yourself have nun to give? And how do I know that the next pretty girl walking down the street that you see won't become one of you play toys?" when I said that his mind naturally went wondering remembering all the young girls that he had raped and killed; how he like how they squirmed under his touch...

I let out a growl and clamped his mouth shut with my hand as to muffle the screams as I bit his neck. My venom flooded his veins as I drank his blood. His pleas died as I finished of the last of his blood as his body stopped trying to push my stone form away from him unsuccessfully. I put the corps over my shoulder and ran to the forest.

We vampires must be good at disposing our pry well for the human mind is more intelligent than that of an animal and would be suspicious as to why there was a died body with no blood in it. Ether by fire or six feet under I hide my last meals. When I was on the coast I would sometimes hide my pry in the dark depths of the sea. Where humans cannot go; that is where my past meals now lay deep in the abyss of the seas and now food for the fish.

Once I had taken care of my last meal I ran back in the direction of home but as I was running through the forest towards out home when I court the scent of three unknown vampires in the area leading strait to the house. I ran even faster as I went through short cut and came out just before they got there I went I the back door and came out the front and there they were. By their thoughts and the actions it seemed they had just got there. All of them were simply looking around I came in front of them in front of the house were inside my little Bella slept soundly.

"This is my territory is there something that I can help you with?"

They turned instantly at the sound of my voice. The male with long blond hair; James that I got from his mind had his arm around the female Victoria said, "We were curious about the scents in this area." From his thoughts I knew that he had meant Bella's sent but I played dumb.

"In want way?"

The other male Laurent spoke this time, "it just seems that there is a human sent that is around here that is intertwined with another vampire's."

"Why so interested in the human?"

"We were only curious." The female said flicking her fire like red hair back. I knew the truth from their thoughts they were looking for a meal and the blond male thought that if there was a vampire protecting the human it would pose an interesting game.

"if there is nothing else then could you move on I have just come bake from a hunt?" I tried to say as politely as I could.

"of course we are so sorry for the intrusion on to you territory. We will go now," Laurent said backing away but I knew that this was not over and being out numbered did not help. I could always go to Portland and search out the Cullens and I'm sure that Alice would see me coming and would tell the others. But could I really put them in danger... if it was for Bella I could I would do anything for her even suffering the wrath of my old family.

Once they had backed away from the area so that I could not see them but I knew that they would double back and come for her. I ran in to the house and ran up to Bella's room I got some change of clothes out for her and went over to her bed. She woke up sleepily, "Edwaarrd? What's wrong?"

"Were just going on a little trip to see some friends of mine"

"OK?" she did not really know what was going on but she let me get her changed and I put her jumper and her big coat on that had a hoddie so she would be protected from the wind as I ran.

I picked her up and hugged her to me running as fast as I could in the direction of Portland were Bella just must find a little bit of sanctuary with the Cullens. I just pray that we get there in time before they catch up.

I flew through the forest I could slowly hear them coming after us. I weaved through the trees. They were getting closer. I knew I had to hide her and lead them away from her. I had run about sixty miles weaving around the forest the sun had already risen and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms as I had run. We had entered a part of the forest were it had just stopped raining I had ran on the harder ground and sometimes in the trees I knew if I were to leave her some were it would have to be here. Since I could try and mask her sent with mud and the blood of an animal. I knew it would be hard but I had to do it, I had to lead them away from her.

I found a deer near were I was running I stopped and put Bella down quickly rushing forward snapping the deer's neck and brought it back to where Bella was slowly waking up.

"Bella, I need you to hide for me. I going to cover you in mud and I need you to stay as still as you can ok?"

"OK Edwaarrd," she said nodding.

I covered her with mud I had taken her jumper of so I could lead them away. I covered her with mud and the blood of the deer to mask her sent as much as I could. The deer was still warm though most of its blood was gone it could still keep her warm for the time being. I placed her by the body of the deer and hid her behind the thick bushes. She nestled the warm fur of the deer and looked up at me; covered head to top in mud.

"I will be back for you. Just stay calm," I said and then I ran away from her leading her sent away. I just pray that they did not find her. That the deer hid her sent enough that they don't find her.

**End notes **

**What will happen to Bella? Will they find her? Will Edward be able to lead them away from her? The hunt is on and James will give up nothing till he has what he wants.**

**Please read and review **

4eaa9b09-fcba-42e6-bfd1-913de61a3967

1.03.01


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Edward told me to stay still and keep quiet. So I did. I trusted him to keep me safe and I knew that he knew what he was doing cause he all ways knew the right thing to do.

A little wile after Edward left there was a breeze and then someone stoped and I heard voices.

"James was wrong?" said a lady's voice.

"Nothing Victoria you and Laurent keep going. I just want to check something out."

"Ok don't be too long" and then she and the other man were gone.

There were footsteps and then complete quiet. Then suddenly I felt hands grab me by the hair.

"Well well look what we have here. I almost missed you... So his trying to lead me away from you; smart boy but not smart enough"

He picked me up roughly and I was so scarred that tears fell down my checks as he ran. I wanted Edward. I wanted to be safe in his arms cause he was always nice to me and never hurt me. Edward only wanted the best for me. I miss Edward...

Edward's POV

I sprinted though the forest I could hear them as they came closer. I found a clering so I stoped. I knew that they would not stop till they found me so I was going to face them head on.

I turned and in a matter of minutes Victoria and Laurent came into the clearing.

"She's not with you?" Victoria asked but I said nothing I just glared at them both. That's when I heard James _'let's see his face when I kill his little pet. Then he might be more fun'_ through his eyes I could see my little Bella so scared tears streamed down her face.

At that moment I leaped forward and so did they. I bard my teeth as the three of us clashed. Kicks, hits and bunches, we were all growling at each other as I fought against them. Then James came out of the forest and in to the clearing. The tow had me trapped in their grasps. Their arms held me back as James came forward with a weeping Bella.

"Don't you dare hurt her," I growled.

""or you'll what?" James said and grabbed hold of her leg and snapped it sideways Bella's muffled screams field the clearing. I tried to push against the two holding me. James looked down at Bella, "Ask Edward to save you. Go on ask." He took his hand from her mouth but Bella said nothing but just looked into my eyes. Her whole form was shaking from fear and James' cold granite skin. James slowly twisted her broken leg and she let out an agonizing scream.

"Please stop! Stop! She hasn't done anything to deserve this!" I yelled at him begging and trying to get away from the two holding me.

He picked her wrist up and brought it to his mouth and it down. Bella screamed trying into wriggle from his grasp. At that moment the wind came from be-hide him carrying Bella's fresh blood towards me. The monster in side growled taking control of me.

"Mine," I growled. I hissed and growled as I went to go for my prey the two vampires went flying in opposite directions and I tackled James and he slipped Bella from his grasp. I picked her up and put her behind me so I could protect my prey I barely even noticed the other voices enter my range of 'hearing' yelling at me. I growled and attacked him ripping a shredding till only pieces remanned.

I looked to Bella to finish what James had started but someone attracted me; surrounded by fiery red hair. I pushed her away from me. By that time I had sensed others in the clearing as well. I was crouched to spring when I noticed Jasper and Emmet circle Victoria as well. We all pounced at the same time taring her in to shreds just like her mate James.

Alice had already lit a fire and James was now turning to ash and so his mate would join him in the fire. I turned to look over to Bella the monster growled as I tried to regain control. Making myself remember that it was Bella; my Bella... the little girl who changed me...made me happy.

"Bella!" I ran towards her

"Edwaarrrd it hurts...fire..." tears were falling down her cheeks.

I looked to Bella she reached her eyes I knew she could not become a vampire. She was so young. So full of life I could not tack her humanity away from her. I bent down to her and hugged her to me, "I'm going to make the pain go away just close your eyes and see if you can get some sleep. OK?" Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I breathed in the fire that is her scent and put my lips to her wrist sucking the venom out. Her blood was even better than I could have ever dream of. I tried remembering that this was Bella. That she was the best thing that happened in my existence but her blood was so sweet it was hard to concentrate on stoping.

I hear a voice, "Edward stop you're going to kill her if you don't."

I realised the voice was Carlisle's. When did he get here? Carlisle's voice brought me bake to earth. This was Bella she was like my family. I released her hand and looked up to Carlisle and then back down to Bella and pulled her closer to me rocking her in my arms and humming her lullaby as she slept; now peacefully in my arm. Free from the pain of the venom.

I looked around; they were all here. Standing around me; it reminded me of family but I was not a Cullen any more. I did not deserve that name but I did not deserve Bella ether and yet here she is in my arms; clinging to me like her life depended on it. Then I remembered something, "where's the other one?"

"When he saw the rest of us he ran off. Let's get you two back home so you can both get cleaned up and we can fix Bella up."

With that we all moved off heading to the home of the Cullens to care for Bella.

end notes

thanks for reading. i would live your ideas and comments. review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

It had been a few weeks since the ordeal with James and Bella had been recovering well. We were still living with the Cullens to care for her the best way possible and the fact that Esme would not let us leave any way because she was so happy to see me once more even if my eyes were blazing blood red.

Many times I'd have to run into her room that Esme had given her because she had a night mare and then I'd stay with her for the rest of the night with her curled into my side as I'd hum her, her lullaby and then she would sleep soundly muttering in her sleep as she usually did.

Bella had first been slightly intimidated by the family of vampires but soon she was smiling and laughing along with Emmet and the others. She would be in the kitchen helping Esme make her food.

"All right time for bed Bella," I said as she gave a big yawn when she was playing a game with Emmet.

"Can't I have 5 more minutes?"

"No Bella you can barely keep your eyes open now."

She pouted but nodded all the same and reached up to give Emmet a hug, "night Em."

"Goodnight bells sweet dreams," Emmet said smiling down at her and hugged her too.

I picked her up and took her to say goodnight to the others. When we were in her room and she was all tucked in she looked at me and asked, " Edwaarrrd?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you and the mean people have red eyes but all the Cul-len's have gold?" she ask reaching up to touch my face looking deeply into my eyes.

I knew that this question was going to come though I was not sure as to when that she would ask and I had been afraid of this moment for awhile. What could I say "well you see Bella I'm a vampire and I kill human and then drink their blood but don't worry though the Cullen's are vampires too they only drink animal blood," yeah I'm sure that would go down well.

The others all became very still and I heard their nervousness in their thoughts as Jasper felt me become nerves and sent calming waves towards me.

"Um.. Well you see Bella. We have different life styles..."

"When you go out at night? is fat what you mean?"

"Yeah. They don't go out at night like I do."

"What do you do at night?"

"I make sure that bad people are never going to hurt anyone ever again." I guess that was the only way that I could really explain it to her without it sounding like I'm a monster which I am; but would that not be better if she did not want to be near me? Would it not be better if I found a good **human** home for her so she would be away from me?

So you're like a...hero; like in the story books you read to me?"

"Kind of... How about you get some sleep,"

"Ok. Night edwaard. I love you."

"I love you too" I said as she closed her eyes.

I stayed there in her room all night watching her sleep but also thinking. Thinking wether it would be better for her if I give her to a good family so they can adopt her. She would be away from all this. She would not be in danger of dying every time that I came into the room; she would be safe.

I heard Alice come in to the room and sit beside me. 'It won't work.' Her thoughts said simply and then she showed me a vision.

'Bella and I were walking up to the steps of an orphanage though it was very well looked after and it was big and had grand archways. I was sure that she would have loving care here until she would find a good home. I looked down to Bella and she was crying.

"Please edwaard I don't want to go! Please don't leave me!" her cries broke my heart. Yet I kept going into the building.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's the only way to keep you safe."

"I don't care! I just want to stay wif you! Don't make me go!"

"I'm sorry" I said repeatedly as they carried her screaming form away from me as her called out to me; begging me to take her back. And I almost broke there wanting to carry her away once again.'

Then Alice showed me another

'it was of me my eye were the blackest of black showing I had not hunted in a very long time. My face showed no emotion, it was like I was not there; not body was there.'

Alice looked to me 'Edward giving her a way would be a big mistake'

"But she would forget me in time. Her human memory would forget..."

"I don't think it will. You are the most important person in her life. If she loses you then it will all go down from there. I just know it. Please Edward doesn't destroy this little girl's life just because you think of yourself a monster because she doesn't. She thinks you her angle that saved her and that you are her **family**. You are like her big brother so act like it. Big brothers are supposed to protect their sisters not hurt them."

"Even if it means that their big brothers at any time could kill them if he loses his control for just a moment?"

"She's been with you for months. You've shone her side that if any human saw they would be running in the opposite direction and what does she do she goes up and hugs you. She knows you're different; she knows all of us are different and yet she loves us too."

"Her instincts are backwards so would it not be better that I do the right thing and push her away to make her safe?"

"Or maybe she was meant to be with us..."

"What like fate? Alice the future can change..."

"But something's are set in stone not all things but there are things that will happen. It might happen a different way but if will happen.""What do you mean?"

"I believe that you were destined to meet Bella. And if it was not at that moment when you found her then it would have been some time in the future."

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"Please just think about it cause if you leave her it's not just you that's going to suffer."

Then Alice left me sitting on Bella's bed looking at her beautiful innocent face. I did as Alice asked and thought about what she said. I can't leave Bella especially if leaving her would cause her pain.

But that's all I know so what ever may come I will stay with Bella.

**thanks for reading please review!**

thanks for reading. i would live your ideas and comments. review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and then years. Yep YEARS. After a few months I got all of the stuff that I needed from the house on the outskirts of Seattle but I did not sell it because we could move there some time in the future and I was right the Cullens, Bella and I moved from the Cullen home in Portland to my house in the outer regions of Seattle two years after we had officially decided to stay with the Cullens. We built another two stories to the house, Esme planted more gardens around the house but with still enough room for Bella to run around in and Emmet and Jasper to wrestle with each other. Their always very competitive and to watch them is quite amusing.

After about three months of staying with them I stopped drinking human blood and now my eyes are gold. I'm a lot happier now I don't have the cruel and horrible thoughts of the vermin that line the streets. I have my...well my family's thoughts running constantly through my mind. When I'm happier that then makes Bella happier which offcourse makes the rest of the family happier.

When my eyes had gone completely gold Bella came up to me and climbed up to sit on my lap as I sat on the piano ready to play. I helped her up and positioned her facing the piano. She always loved watching me play. She would sit silently watching and sometimes she would fall asleep no matter the time of day. As I played her favourite song she listened quietly and she watched my hands dance across the ivory keys of the piano and when the song came to an end she turned around turning herself sideways and turning her torso in my direction and reaching up with her arms to me to pick up; I knew what she wanted because she had done this many times so I picked her up and sat her next to me on the bench standing up she smiled down at me as I smiled up at her. she was only just a little bit taller than me she then wrapped her small delicate arms around my neck then pulling back she lifted her tiny hands up to my face to trace the area around my eyes like she had done when I my eyes were red. She had a small smile on her face like she knew something but had no idea what that could be.

"I like your eyes better gold," stated simply looking into my eyes.

"Well from now on I'll keep my eyes gold," I said smiling at her pulling her into a hug.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

And I did. I kept my promise and never had red eyes. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and in a way she was one of the best things to happen to the rest of the Cullens. Rose got her wish in a way to be a mother as she would mother Bella just as Esme too got her wish fulfilled when Bella came. It seem as though Bella went from not having a mother figure to having one left, right and centre. Even Alice would mother her and she never really thought of wanting a child. Everyone was a lot more happier and Bella just filled the void in the Cullen family. She was the missing piece and everyone saw it.

Well as the years past Bella grow older five, six, seven, eight, and then nine. Bella and I were in the kitchen making her some muffins. Bella wanted to cook something sweet so we cooked choc chip muffins. I had just put the muffins in the oven when Alice had a vision.

_'That vampire from all those years ago who tried to hurt Bella walked into a grand marble hall with three marble thrones in the centre of the far wall. Stone like forms sat frozen on those three thrones cloaked in the blackest of black. The form in the middle of the three frozen forms raised its head and piercing blood red eyes glared at the entering vampire and fluently rows from the marble throne and floated towards the vampire and grabbed the vampire's hand._

_Suddenly the vision changed and four dark cloaked forms storked closer to our home and when they were only a few feet away from the entrance of the house the let down their hoods to reveal their faces; Deathly pale, and inhumanly beautiful, and eyes shining blood red.' _

"The Volturi," Alice and I whispered simultaneously to low for Bella to hear but the rest of the family heard it loud and clear. Alice came swiftly down the stairs into the lounge room followed shortly by Jasper. I stayed where I was as to not worry Bella but she was too perceptive sensing my change even ever so slight; she knew me to well. Her brow frowned and she looked up to me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I looked down to her remembering when she could not say my name so she would slowly spell it out slowly and when she could not say "th" but would say "f" in its places but now she speaks fluently. It seems in her case with her age she gets more observant and perceptive she does not miss anything anymore.

"It's nothing to worry about," I said

"Then why are you worrying about it," she said stubbornly placing her hands on her hips looking me strait in the eye. If the situation were different I would have laughed.

I crouched down to be her height and said, "We are going to be having some visitors over soon."

"Like Aunty Tanya and her family?"

"There a bit different. They're not as nice as Aunty Tanya's family. Why don't you go up to your room and play I'll come and get you when your muffins are ready? "

"Ok," she said before running up to her room to play.

I walked into the lounge room and sat down on one of the sofas place around the lounge room.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice stated simply looking at Carlisle.

"Do you know why their coming?" Carlisle asked.

"The nomad vampire, Laurent went to the Volturi. He must have told them about Bella; about how I had a human with me," I said.

"But why did he wait so long," Rose asked.

"Maybe he was scared of going to the Volturi. Carlisle you know well what they do to those who bring false information for you were with them for many years."

"But why now?" asked Esme.

"Maybe he was court breaking the laws and tried to persuade them to give him grace to give evidence of us defying the law. The Volturi already think of us as a threat because of how many there are of us."

"Bella would never tell a soul of who we are even if she knew which she doesn't know what we are," Rose said

"We know but they don't know that. The Volturi would do anything to make this family smaller we all know that. And because of the way we live we walk a fine line but we can do it; we have done it," Carlisle announce looking at all of us.

"What do we do?" Emmet questioned.

"We can't hide her because her sent is all over the place. The Volturi are sure to find it and we can't run because they have the tracker Demetri..." Jasper stated.

"I guess we just wait for their arrival and I will go and speak with Aro," Carlisle said to us we were about to argue against his idea but he held up his hand silencing us, "I **will** go and talk to Aro; Alice when will they be here?" Carlisle questioned.

Alice looked distant searching for a date; once again her eyes focused on Carlisle and said, "They will be here in two days."

"Two days? That's fast," Emmet said.

"The Volturi members that are being sent were already in America on another assignment."

"Who are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane," Alice said looking around at each faces our family.

"So we wait..."I said. It was not a question; it was a simple fact. No matter what would happen we would **all **be in it together because that's what family does and that's what we are a family.

* * *

**Sorry i took forever to up date i was working on my other story "****_Scars Of A Torn Heart"_.**

thanks for reading. i would live your ideas and comments. review!


End file.
